Zooey Linniard
Zooey Heather Linniard is a Junior (Grade 11) at Northcreek High School. She is portrayed as a stylish, independent goth girl who has her own unique style. She is often sneaky and cunning in her motives, and is part of the renowned brother-sister pranking duo with her brother Zander from grade 11, a reputation she has kept since her first year at her previous high school, St. George High. She likes all things creepy, and keeps a pet tarantula, called Psychosis, at home that does not seem to have been featured yet. She smokes marijuana, and it is unknown if her brother does as well. She is very much like her brother, but less depressed and more daring. Zooey has had a love-hate relationship with RJ Kirk, and they have had a long history, with both sides having felt attractions for each other, but sporadically and at different points in time. However, a lot of misinterpretation occurred when they almost had sex, which sent a rift between them for a long time. RJ attempts to come back to her several times, but she turns him down, feeling that he doesn't deserve her. She is later revealed to have had a history of theft, and it resurfaces when she gets stressed out because her brother is no longer in the household, and frequently experiences nightmares of her abusive father. She is best friends with her older brother, Zander Linniard, and treasures her relationship with him very much, because there's no one else she can rely on. She is friends with Kelsey Hoax, Lyle Harris, her younger sister Zikki Linniard and on better terms with Tanya Carter, after helping her through her abortion. She is portrayed by Isabelle Fuhrman. Character History Season 1 In I'm Here, Zooey is decided by RJ Kirk, who is selling marijuana on his mother's demands, to be his first customer, and she is seen sitting on the railing of the second floor of the club, and spills water on the people below to see if they notice, but much to her chagrin, they do not seem to care. She then has an intriguing conversation with RJ, going on about herself and how she doesn't live by anyone's laws but her own, before offering to buy two ounces of weed for her and her brother. She is later seen teaching RJ how to smoke a joint, as RJ needs an escape and she knows a way. In All Is Full Of Love, Zooey is first seen trying to ruin the dance along with Zander, simply to make people miserable. It is assumed they were never caught. In Without You, Zooey runs to her brother, to help him after he is caught in a fight with Eden Zaffaroni. In [[Be Good Or Be Gone|'Be Good Or Be Gone']], In Common People (1), Zooey is hesitant to wake up in the morning when her dad calls her down for breakfast. She is rude to him, so he screams at her and yanks her out of bed, dragging her to the kitchen table to have breakfast. In school, she is writing poetry in her Algebra 2 class and shows distaste in Tanya and Pierce. When she gets home, her dad asks her to get Zander out of his room, so she stops doing the dishes and sees if he's alright. She discovers that her father hit him and whipped him with a belt after he found Zooey's weed in her room and Zander told him it was his. She tends his wounds and feels guilty, saying she wants to take the blame for something next time. They hug and she continues to feel guilt. In [[Common People (2)|'Common People (2)']], In Open Your Eyes, In No Choice, In Funplex, In Things We Lost In The Fire, In''' Forever Like That, In '''Anything Could Happen, In We Own The Sky, Season 2 Trivia * Centric episodes of hers include [[Common People (1)|'Common People (1)']], Common People (2), Sticks And Bricks, Forever Like That, Where I End And You Begin, You Haven't Seen The Last Of Me, Little Trouble Girl, November Rain, Buy The Stars (1), and Buy The Stars (2). * She has been interested in Satanism and Wicca before. * She used to follow a scene style when it came to her appearance, but midway through Season 1, she began to turn towards a more gothic look. * She has had a history of theft, displaying itself recently in Forever Like That, and in the past several times when her family was in debt. * She lost her virginity before her older brother Zander, who has not lost his virginity yet. * She hates popcorn. * She can exhale a cloud of smoke in the form of a ring. Relationships * Quotes *"Wow, who are you?" (First Line) * "Posh." * "Don't call me girl." * "It's my style. Find your own, kid." * Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Students